


sweaty palms and nervous laughter

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's other fics [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Cute, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, My First Work in This Fandom, the double tuck, they're in 7th grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: Jake and Amy's first kiss.Cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool coollllll
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Oceantail's other fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928140
Kudos: 30





	sweaty palms and nervous laughter

**Author's Note:**

> friend challenged me to write a fanfic about a kiss (ive never written a kiss scene before)

Jake opened his arms nervously, “So, uh…do you wanna do it now?” 

“Oh!” Amy squeaked, “right now?” 

“Only if you want to do it,” Jake said quickly, “We don’t have too!” 

“No! I do!” Amy reassured him. She rubbed her arms nervously. “Sorry, it’s just my first time, well...”

“Yeah same,” Jake said, digging his nails into his wrist, deep enough to leave little red crescents in his skin. 

She reached over and tugged gently at his hand, “Don’t do that Jake,” she said worriedly. He instantly dropped his hands, wincing a little.

“Sorry,” he said, reaching up to scratch his head awkwardly, suddenly hyper aware of how close they were, standing face to face in the middle of Jake’s messy room. He had never been this close to her before, close enough to count every single eyelash framing her pretty brown eyes. 

Suddenly, the anxiety that had settled in his stomach seemed to triple as they inched even closer together. 

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Amy reached up to grab his shoulders and his startled cry of surprise dissipated when she gently pressed her lips against his. 

His eyes closed automatically and he moved his lips cautiously, trying to mimic the kissing he’d seen on TV shows that he’d see Mom watch before. 

His hands fluttered awkwardly in the air before settling on Amy’s back in a hug. 

_ It was kinda wet,  _ was his first thought. Objectively speaking, it probably wasn’t as hot as the kisses on the soap operas his mom watched, but he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, one part excitement and one part anxiety. 

_ He was kissing Amy Santiago!  _

Amy moved a hand from his shoulder to his cheek and Jake could feel himself melt into the touch. 

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth a little and poked out his tongue. Amy tensed in surprise and Jake immediately tried to retreat, but she tugged him closer and opened her mouth to stick out her tongue as well. 

There wasn’t that much tongue. Jake could admit he thought it was still a little weird, so they kept it pretty chaste. 

The kiss lasted maybe 10 seconds only, but Jake could have  _ sworn _ it felt longer. 

When they broke apart, Amy glanced up at the clock on Jake’s desk. “May 17th, 5:08,” she whispered. 

“Huh?” Jake asked, still dazed from the kiss. 

Amy flushed red, “Oh um, well, the time.” 

“Nerd,” he said, pulling a face, though his own face was probably still bright red. 

Amy shoved him and ducked her head, tucking her hair behind her ears with both hands. She seemed to do that a lot. Not that Jake was complaining; it was really cute. 

“Sorry my hands were kinda clammy,” Jake said, wiping his hands on his jeans, laughing awkwardly. 

“It’s okay,” she replied, eyes still bright with nervous energy. “That was... that was good right?” 

“Really cool,” he said, “Super cool. Cool beans.” 

At Amy’s slightly crestfallen face, he rushed to take her hand. “It was awesome, Ames,” he said, hoping his voice didn’t sound too high pitched. “Really it was. I’m serious.” 

Amy brought her hands up to her flaming cheeks and smiled. “Okay,” she said. 

She glanced back over at the poster that had been long abandoned on the table. “Do you want to get back to work?”

Jake grinned at her. “Nerd.” 

She shoved him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was very heavily inspired by my own first kiss
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
